


A Gentle Push From The Nest

by brothergrimace1



Category: Daria (Cartoon), Legion of Super Heroes - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Romantic Comedy, Superheroes, young adult
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:34:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22611853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brothergrimace1/pseuds/brothergrimace1
Summary: Set in the fourth year of the Lawndale Legion's existence, one of the newer Legionnaires gets a visit from a friend - and instructions that are sure to annoy both her and Daria Morgendorffer herself.
Relationships: None





	A Gentle Push From The Nest

_ A Gentle Push From The Nest _ __

_A_ _ Legion of Lawndale Heroes _ _‘Mini’, by Brother Grimace_

**_ **Legion of Lawndale Heroes** _ ** **_**created by James Bowman** _ **

“ _Rossalyn! A_ _friend_ _of yours from_ _school_ _is here to_ _see_ _you!_ ”

The breathless tone of Brittany’s voice - a reaction that she knew all too well from her five years in the _USAES First Academy_ and being around many cadets who developed _EPA_ (for ‘ _Enhanced Physical Attractiveness_ ’, a recognized metahuman ability in its own right) - drew Rossalyn from her books.

“I was wondering when my friends would break down and visit,” Rossalyn said, as she rose to see Brittany (who stood at the door of the second-floor study lounge) as the Legionnaire gestured to someone in the hall. “So, which of my fellow ‘ _Charm Breakers_ ’ got the short straw-”

“Sorry I’m not one of your fellow _Jedi_ types, sticks,” a male voice spoke from the hall - a voice very familiar to the Legion Academy student. “Guess you’ll just have to settle for some _Rebel_ _scum_.”

Rossalyn’s eyes widened just a touch as she saw a tan Stetson, a rust-colored band around the base of the crown with several small silver accent pieces woven within, in a pair of strong yet young hands…

_“Harrison!”_

Brittany’s eyes went wide as Rossalyn pulled the young man into a fierce hug. While _many_ guys had tried to get Rossalyn’s attention since she arrived at the Legion Academy (it went without saying that she was the most attractive young woman there even with _Stacy_ included - which was saying a lot), Rossalyn hadn’t paid attention to any advances.

Even Tom Sloane - who had a known problem being around psychics - didn’t mind subbing in special-powers training courses that Rossalyn was in. (Brittany smiled at the memory of the look on Tom’s face when Julia - with Daria looking on from the background - subtly suggested that he be helpful _elsewhere_.)

The fact that this handsome, muscled guy in the very nice suit with a new haircut that kept his oak-brown hair down low, a _bolo tie_ and a Stetson could draw such a reaction out of Rossalyn made the buxom Legionnaire upgrade her estimate of the young man - which was already _stratospheric_.

_He does remind me of some of the photos of Grandpa when he was younger and living down in Texas,_ Brittany allowed, _as well as all of the cute cowboys and Ranger types there._ _I don’t have to bother asking questions - I’ll hear all of the gossip later!_

Brittany turned to leave (with the image of the six-foot-tall young man acid-etched in her mind) when a sudden, muffled THUMP and a simultaneous, muffled squeal of pain drew attention from Rossalyn and Harrison Vance.

“Sorry!” Brittany squeaked as she bulled herself from the wall beside the door, her face so red that her blonde hair seemed to glow with an inner light in contrast. “The door - _the door’s_ _over_ _here_!”

Harrison studied Brittany as she retreated from the area before he turned back to his friend. “Thought I was your camera-ready tech-friend from _Cadre_ _6213_ , did you now?”

Rossalyn reached out to hug her friend as she answered. “Out of all the supermodel types in _my cadre_ , only my friend Winston gets reactions like _that_ from girls.”

“Well, maybe Miss Taylor decided to trade up from _boys_ to _men_ ,” Harrison quipped, the image of a Brittany with a more mature hairstyle and style of dress still fresh in his mind. “I see she’s retired the ‘ _cheerleader_ ’ persona. The new look suits her.”

“You may be right about who Brittany prefers now.” As they parted, Rossalyn’s ability to conceal her mirth behind a stoic yet friendly expression was worthy of admiration. “When a few _men_ arrive on the premises, I’ll test your hypothesis.”

“Oh. So I’m the dog’s dinner, now that someone reached into your DNA and dropped a new engine in for _ultra-fine looks_ , right?” Harrison’s honey-brown eyes twinkled as he looked her over. “I may not attract the ladies like the boys you’re used to being around, but I do okay.”

Rossalyn strode over to the mini-fridge in the lounge and studied its contents through the glass door. “So, they upgrade the training in _CAUSE_ to include _humility_ once you get accepted over into the _Elite Academy_?”she half-laughed, half-asked as she felt Harrison’s eyes follow her.

“To keep up with you powered folks - upgrades to training across the board,” Harrison answered. “If there’s chilled fruit - I wouldn’t say no to an orange or a pear.”

An orange slightly larger than a baseball flew lazily across the length of the study lounge to land in Harrison’s hand.

“So, how did you end up on the wrong side of the country, given that Arizona and your family are that way?” Rossalyn pointed towards the large window where the golden sphere of the Sun hung low in the sky. “Headed off to spring break somewhere on the coast, or down to Florida? Oh, yes. Please - _have a seat._ ”

Harrison smiled as he took a seat and began to peel his orange. “I came to talk to you, sticks,” he informed her. “I came to ask why you’re not following through, especially given the type of girl - and the type of cadet - you’ve always been. There’s been talk. _Real_ talk - _on the record_.”

Rossalyn’s pale eyebrows rose with _confusion_ \- an expression no one involved with the Legion had ever seen on her face. “What are you talking about?” she asked.

“Set back and think about it for a minute or so,” Harrison told her. “Think over everything going on with the Legion - things that you know of that the Legionnaires are up because they aren’t hiding it - but not acting towards it on an official level Do that _thing_ you always do - the thing with the _fingers_. You’ll get it.”

Harrison’s lips moved slightly upwards as Rossalyn made an annoyed growl (something he always considered charming). “Bite me, Harrison.” she said, though not meanly.

Rossalyn’s irises began to glow with the electric-blue hue that most psychics manifested as the used their powers on high levels, and she began to move her fingers across the image of a blackboard-sized touch-screen monitor that manifested in the air before her…

“Nice mental holographics,” Harrison said, as he reached out to touch the construct of solidified mental energy. “Shame you can’t use it for anything more than your own personal works.

“If you mean _‘tracking everything in the air over the entire Atlantic or a person’s entire neural system, if I’m attached to a system that lets me access that data’_ , Rossalyn corrected him, her focus distracted momentarily as she gently smacked his hand away from the screen. (Harrison was one of the few people - and the only boy that she could think of (besides Greg Adams) that could throw her off her game.)

“All of the schoolwork files, test battery results, full Legion Academy personal journals and the paperwork for the Academy,” Rossalyn said, as she flipped through all of her memories from the past year.

“You know - if you can manifest anything in your memories, how about an image of you in that fancy outfit you wore for that Legion charm school ‘ _finishing exam_ ’…?” Harrison chuckled. “We’ve heard all about _that_ , and how guys weren’t able to look you in the eye for a week after because you’d know what they were thinking about-”

“I am _so_ ignoring you, Harrison,” Rossalyn shot back; she was unable to keep from smiling as she spoke. “Transfer credits from the Legion Academy, personal affairs, vacation plan for Japan with Arizona and Eleanor, plans to get Greg, thank-you letters for everyone who’s helped me and invitation letters to the Legion Academy commencement ceremony, excursion out to Lackland AFB to visit my uncle, nutrition and exercise plans, observation reports - _Oh_.”

Rossalyn brushed her hair from her face as she turned to face Harrison. “ _You’re here to lecture me about_ _Morgendorffer_.” She stated it as plain fact. “You want to know why I’ve never approached her about offering assistance with _her mystical issues_.”

Harrison nodded as he motioned for her to continue.

“Without being rude, Harrison - you have it far easier in dealing with _your_ _high-powered psi-active from Highland, Texa_ s with a chip on her shoulder ,” Rossalyn pointed out. “All you had to do was take Rachel-Renee out for a spin in _Zero Area_ , knock the wheels out from beneath her and then - you become _First Cadet_ for the _CAUSE Program_.”

She referred to the ritual selection that took place near the start of every academic year for selecting the lead cadet in each of the seven _Metahuman Studies Programs_ at USAES. (Cadets like Harrison were enrolled in the _Combatant/Archivist-Ultimate Studies/Extranormal Program_ or _CAUSE_ \- the program that trained _non-powered_ individuals to fight and survive among metahumans, and which was considered _the most difficult program at USAES to_ _enter_ _and_ _complete_.)

Rossalyn let a smile appear on her face. “Why is it that you _Rebels_ always want to go after us _Jedi_ -types?”

“Your own fault, sticks.” Harrison let his wide, beaming smile shine forth at the use of the nickname for the non-powered cadets. “If you scatterbrains were sensible and chose your _Prime_ like the mystics chose their _Sovereign - standard test scores -_ we’d probably go after the folks in ‘ _Kato’_ or even the _ponies_ in _STS_. You guys just had to make your choosing a _physical dominance ritual_ so by stomping your best into the dirt - _we show that we’re_ _better_ _._ ”

“That’s why you didn’t wear your uniform,” Rossalyn said. “You didn’t want to be seen flashing around with your extra uniform pip and shoulder cord - ‘ _Marshal_ ’.” This was the name used for the _First Cadet_ in the _CAUSE_ _Program_.

The tall blonde reached across the table to help herself to a slice of freshly-peeled orange.” So how fast _did_ you beat Rachel-Renee?” Rossalyn inquired. “Tell me that she at least squealed a bit before you got her.”

“Henry’s not _Esper Prime_.” Harrison moved his hat away from the orange slices. “You _are_ taking Legion Academy training seriously. I thought you’d have known.”

Rossalyn sat upright. “ _Someone_ _beat_ _Rachel-Renee?_ Who stepped up like _that_?” she asked, unconcerned about her expression of surprise. “ _Ashbury? Lyndon?_ Did _Santos_ change her mind about following Farrington in as a _Prime_ \- or did _Davers_ finally come out of his shell? Please - just don’t tell me that it’s _Delaney Jordan_ …”

“Five snowbirds in a row,” Harrison told her. “ _Menthe_ got the cord.”

Rossalyn's eyes blinked hard in disbelief. " _Emily ame Menthe is Esper Prime._ How did _THAT_ happen?"

_“Perfect storm,_ ” Harrison reported, as he threw an orange slice with unholy accuracy and control - and it landed perfectly inside Rossalyn’s open mouth, upon her tongue.

“Nobody with the firepower to make it a fight wanted to make a go of it, not without _you_ there to prove themselves against,” he went on. “Emily beat the few people who decided to stand up. She’s a Second Class and if you ask me - having to do your internship year on a personal protection detail to _Linda Griffin_ -? She _deserved_ to be _Prime_ and then some.”

Harrison shifted in his chair. “Enough about that. Morgendorffer’s making herself and the Legion a target with her - _less_ _than subtle_ \- magical inquiries. She’s picked up a few tricks with the cadets on the _Old Campus,_ but there’s nothing that she’ll be able to pick up that could do her, her sister or anyone else any good against a _real_ mystical threat - let alone this guy who’s come after them at least twice..”

“You _don’t_ know Daria.” Rossalyn’s tone was pointed as she spoke. “She takes things personally if it in any way makes her feel - in her point of view - that she’s being challenged by, threatened or made to seem inferior to others. She’s opinionated and stubborn to the point of harboring prejudices against those who fall short of said opinions, never met them in the first place or who threaten her world-view.”

“Doing _psychological profiles_ on Legionnaires, are we?” Harrison tossed down an orange slice. “Med school and that psych internship are several years away, sticks. Don’t get Jung up on it so early.”

“I’m just voicing observations - and without _very_ bad puns.” Rossalyn gave a shrug. “You ‘re right. I _don’t_ know her. Few people ever will know anything of Daria _beyond what_ _she allows_ _them to see_. What I do know from that is that Daria will be obstinate to the point of endangering herself and others simply because she cannot move past anything that she considers a slight against herself.”

“Of course, _you_ have an _example_ ,” Harrison spoke up. He was technically a year ahead of Rossalyn - but he’d seen _five years_ of her incredible intellect in action before graduating with _his_ _First Academy_ class and _knew_ that she’d not lost her edge.

“Last spring, the Legionnaires had a ‘ _peace picnic_ ’ with _Cadre 2996_ in order to get past any and all hard feelings about the VR combat simulation they participated in the year prior,” Rossalyn explained. “From what I’ve been told and heard of about that outing - and from what I’ve seen of the Legionnaires myself - the only person who actually needed that was Daria herself. Everyone else either took the exercise for what it was or easily forgave the others… more or less.”

Harrison broke out laughing. “I heard about the tennis bracelets and other trinkets Quinn got from the Prime ,” he said. “In another reality, they _might_ have been dating after that. Speaking of which - I heard that Stacy Rowe forgave _Lyter_ _and_ _Brace_ over and over and over again. Holy God. I haven’t heard about or seen anything like ****that**** since Jamala Harrison’s breaking her leash on _Ostrich Day_ , back when I was a Fifth Year.”

“The thing is that even though fences were supposedly mended and Daria began to study some basic _Mental Enhancement_ literature and protocols - _she hasn’t expressed_ _any_ _interest in any active powers psi-training or learning any new aspects._ ” Rossalyn idly brushed at her left eyebrow. “In all the time since she’s first come to _‘the Axe_ ’, do you know that _she’s_ _never_ _set foot inside the_ _JRC_ _?_ Not even _once_ \- meanwhile, she’s spent enough time over on the _Old Campus_ to get credit for one of the basic familiarization seminars for civilians and several of the Year One certifications.”

Rossalyn sat up straight. “ _She’s learning_ _how to_ _perform_ _magic._ I know for a fact that she knows how to do basic homesteading spells - because _I could_ _feel_ _it_ as she did it a few days back. It doesn’t matter what she _says_ , because her _actions_ say that she doesn’t want any psi-actives to help her-”

“ _They_ _don’t_ _care_ _._ ” Harrison’s voice was modulated to put an end to the discussion. “The word’s come down from on high, Rossalyn. _You WILL go talk to Morgendorffer and_ _offer_ _her_ _help_ \- your own, and from your cadre. Help her learn things that may help her with any magical threats-”

The last orange slice flipped easily between the moving fingers of Harrison’s left hand as easily as if he were using a quarter; Rossalyn recognized it as one of the basic CAUSE drills younger cadets were taught to improve agility and focus… as well as distract others so that a cadet could gather his or her thoughts before they spoke.

_“ -‘and Morgendorffer shouldn’t feel as if every Academy Cadet_ _expect_ _s_ _everyone to come with hat in hand and eyes to floor_ _,_ _begging for any crumbs_ _of wisdom and skill that_ _their exaltedness should deign to part with_ _’,_ ” Harrison concluded. “That was _a direct quote_ _._ ”

“I thought Colonel Cooper had left in the fall,” Rossalyn said, as a sliver of heat entered her tone. “I heard that she was taking that new job at the White House - _National Metahuman Affairs Adviser_ \- and that she reports to _NCA_ personally.” (She used the term ‘ _NCA_ ’ to reference _National Command Authority_ \- the term used by the armed forces for the U.S. President him- or herself. It also referred to the _U.S. Secretary of Defense_ , but was used interchangeably for either or both in unison.)

“Word on the street is that the _First Lady_ got a look of her a few weeks before she was scheduled to move in - the day before she went down to Florida and the President stayed in D.C.,” Harrison told her. “She had come in to spend a couple of days getting her office and other things ready so that she could start right away with the new session of Congress - and word has it that FLOTUS wasn’t about to have someone that pretty in the face around while she wasn’t there. _You didn’t hear it from me._ ”

“So, she’s still there with her ‘ _keep all of the cadets in their place and remind them of who they are_ ’ attitude,” Rossalyn snarled.

“The upper ranks heard that you were offered membership with the Legion - _and they_ _strongly recommend_ _that you should_ _take it_ _._ ” Harrison managed a smile. “It would be an excellent resume credit that would open doors for you in the future - and it would give you experiences that you would be able to share with other cadets. If you were to accept… you would be _the very first_ _regular-service_ _officer_ who would have also been a Legionnaire.”

“What about Carl- I mean, _Julia_?” Rossalyn asked.

“Carlyle was _Federal Service._ When you return to Evansville, _you’ll_ be on the _Armed Forces_ professional service track,” Harrison pointed out. “They said that someone’s going to talk to Carlyle about offering any possible assistance, as well. They want _you_ to talk to Daria by tomorrow morning.”

“I understand.” Rossalyn’s tone wasn’t cross or dismayed or even angry; it was as if she were a trained dog just taken off its leash after being given a command.

“Now, don’t be that way, sticks.” Harrison looked at his watch. “I’d better be getting along soon, but first - I talked to your Supervisor - _Colonel Cossett_. He wanted to know if you’ve-”

Rossalyn thought that the way he blushed made Harrison look somewhat adorable.

“He wanted to know _if you’ve allowed yourself to_ _indulge_ since you’ve been here at the Legion Academy-”

“Oh, this is almost _insane._ ” Rossalyn rolled her eyes as she spoke. “Why is it that _so many people_ are interested in _my_ sex life?”

Harrison eased himself away from the table as he spoke. “Is this a trick question?”

“Okay, _Rebel without applause-_ ” Rossalyn cut off her own voice as she telekinetically pulled Harrison over the table to levitate him upside-down as she lay a slow, deep kiss on the young man. “In addition to solving my slight curiosity about the mystery surrounding ‘ _first kisses_ ’, _that_ should be enough to stop all the gossip about me-”

_“Clearly, you_ _do not_ _understand how ‘gossip’_ _works_ _.”_ Sandi said as she stepped into Rossalyn’s line of sight just behind the still-held-aloft Harrison - who had somehow managed the feat of looking as if he had been both struck by a Golden Gloves-ranked boxer and had his tummy tickled in a way that would make a Shih Tzu’s entire coat of hair curl. “Who’s your _friend_ , Rossalyn?”

From the corner of her eye, Rossalyn could also see several of her fellow students (and grimaced inwardly as she saw Lydia and Arizona both take off at _the speed of blabber_ ) standing at the doors of the lounge as a smirking Sandi and an awestruck Brittany approached the table - along with Daria, who wore her everyday ‘ _cat who’s patently_ _uninterested in whatever you’re doing’_ expression.

“This is Harrison Vance,” Rossalyn said. “ _Cadet First Class_ Vance. He’s with the _CAUSE_ Program back at school.”

“Really?” Sandi’s tone instantly morphed into of of admiration and respect. “I’ve heard of you guys.”

“Same here, Griffin,” Vance said, as he shook her hand (while still inverted and held aloft). “There were a great many _Rebels_ who were not amused that they only sent _empowered_ _Phantom Eagles_ on the detail to protect your family. There were a lot of us who wanted the duty.”

He turned his head to Daria. “It’s an honor to meet you, Miss Morgendorffer. I wanted to when your team came down two years ago - but I was in the _Horizon Institute_ _’s_ medical center for a week with mono, so I couldn’t make it back in time.”

Daria unconsciously turned to Rossalyn, who shrugged her shoulders.

“Unless it’s life-threatening, highly infectious or disfiguring, they don’t let healers work on cadets who come down with minor illnesses,” Rossalyn explained. “There’s reasons for the policy. Esra could probably explain it better-”

Harrison cleared his throat. “Sandi, Morgendorff- _Daria_ ,” Rossalyn corrected herself. “I’m inviting my old cadre to come visit for a few days. It’s an _all-psionic_ unit, and they’re going to help me show you some strategies fo _r dealing with_ _mystical_ _issues_.”

A tiny grin uncloaked itself upon Sandi’s face as the predictable downturn of Daria’s scowl showed itself as well.

“ _EXCUSE ME?_ ” Daria all but barked. “Look, _I don’t need_ _anyone_ to come riding in on a white horse and-”

“Thank you for the offer, Rossalyn,” Sandi smoothly interrupted Daria as she spoke. “It’s very generous of you.”

“It’s the least I could do for _a fellow Legionnaire_.” Rossalyn dwarfed the others in the room as she rose from her seat, her 6’3 height well above their heads. “If the offer is still open, that is.”

“It is.” Sandi shook her head as she extended her hand. “ _Welcome to the Legion -_ ”

“ _Enhancer_.” Rossalyn smiled her brightest, warmest smile as she shook the offered hand. “As for my colors… _royal purple_ and _gunmetal gray_ \- _the colors of the_ _USAES Mental Enhancement Program_.”

“Excuse me - but would you _please_ let me down now?” Harrison didn’t sound scared or annoyed - but he was slightly uncomfortable with the number of young women who had gathered in the lounge and gathered in a circle, as if examining a prized tuna before it went on sale in a Japanese open-air market. “Rossalyn? _Do you mind?_ ”

****END** **

5 April 2019


End file.
